What Are The Odds?
by NuclearRaven
Summary: Rated M for language and suggestive themes. He was a Jonin that could care less of what people thought of him. She was a shy Heiress of the Hyuuga clan that wanted to get stronger to impress her crush. What are the odds of them getting together? HinaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know y'all are thinking "God damn! Koori is a man-whore!" Well this story just came to me one day and I had to write it or else it would keep me up for many nights to come. In this story Koori and Hinata fall in love but it is how they fall in love that's special. See Hinata wants to get stronger so that she can impress Naruto so she talks to Koori to see if he will train her. Koori decides to do it but after a while he starts to fall for her hard. He tries to resist it but he eventually faces the facts that he's in love with her. Also Koori's sister and the rest of his family aren't dead so please don't get confused. So let's get on with my newest story, What Are the Odds? Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Naruto and Koori were hanging out and they both decided to go to the hot springs. They even found Yamato there. They began to talk and relax and somehow the topic got changed to women.

"Hey Koori? You ever had a girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Nope" he replied.

"You should try to get one. Maybe Sakura-Chan could hook you up with somebody" Naruto said.

"I'll stick to being single for now Naruto" Koori said.

Just then they heard the sound of laughter from the women's side.

"I wonder what they're doing." Naruto asked.

"If you want I could go over there and look" Koori said.

"What? Are you crazy?! You would be killed." Naruto shouted.

"Care to wager on that" Koori said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I bet I could go over there and not get a scratch on me" Koori said confidently.

"You're on. What's the wager?" Naruto asked.

"Loser has to buy lunch at Ichiraku" Koori told him.

"Deal" Naruto said.

Koori then got up, took a pinch of tobacco from his can of dip then jumped over the fence and gave a grand entrance.

"Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! The coolest motherfucker in Konoha is in the house!" Koori shouted.

The sound of fifty different women screaming at the top of their lungs erupted. Turns out that pretty much all of the kunoichi in the village decided to go the hot springs that day. Even Tsunade and Sakura and they were pissed to say the least.

"Koori" Sakura said with killer intent.

"We are gonna kill you for this!" Tsunade said.

"Bitch you can try" Koori said while spitting some tobacco on the ground.

"I'm warning you Koori" Tsunade said.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Want some, come get some." Koori said.

Tsunade then rushed his about to punch him. When her fist was about to make contact, Koori grabbed it and completely froze it. Tsunade was shocked. She couldn't believe that he was able to block it. They just stood there for about a second.

"My turn" Koori said. He encased his right fist in ice and punched Tsunade in the face sending her flying across the bath and into a wall.

"Next" Koori said.

Sakura then ran up and started to throw a flurry of punches at him. He just dodged them, making her look foolish. He then grabbed her head and gave her one hell of a head butt. He broke her nose and while she was stunned he grabbed her by throat and lifted her up and began to punch her in the stomach over and over again. After he was done he threw her to the ground, knocking her out instantly.

"Who else wants some!" Koori shouted.

The rest of the women just looked at him with a terrified look. Hinata looked as if she was going to pass out.

"That's what I thought" Koori said calmly. He then jumped back over to the men's side.

"You owe me lunch" Koori said to Naruto who was speechless.

Well not that great of a start but keep with it and I promise it will get better. Please do not hate me for beating up Tsunade and Sakura. I don't hate them. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi y'all, welcome back for another chapter of What Are The Odds. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's chapter two.

Things have cooled down ever since Koori went on a rampage in the women's side of the hot springs. One thing's for sure, he was defiantly feared by everybody by now. Where ever he walked people would just walk or sometimes run the other way and he loved it. He could do whatever he wanted and nobody could tell him no unless they had a death wish. Koori decided that he wanted to train so he was off to the forest. He brought his CD player with him as well. See Koori used a jutsu that would turn any item into a scroll. This made for easy travel when he was on missions. He casted the jutsu on his CD player and brought it with him. He always trained better when he had music to listen to.

What he didn't know was that there was a certain Hyuuga heiress that was looking for him. Ever since that day in the hot springs, she had wanted to become stronger. The way Koori looked at her with that death glare of his made her tremble in fear. The main reason she wanted to become stronger was so that she could show Naruto what she was made of. She was walking in the woods when all of a sudden she heard music. Not just any music, it was Disturbed, one of Koori's favorite bands. The song was Stupify and she was walking in towards the end of it. She then saw Koori training, working on his ice jutsus and practicing his taijutsu while using his shadow clones as practice dummies, all the while singing along to the song.

_Look in my face step in my soul_

_I begin to stupify_

_Look in my face step in my soul_

_I begin to stupify_

_Look in my face step in my soul_

_I begin to stupify_

_Look in my face step in my soul_

_I begin to stupify_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_Look in my face_

_Stepping in my soul_

_I begin to stupify! _

As Koori finished the song he punched a tree sending it crashing down to the ground. He sat to take a break. He took out a water bottle and his can of Skoal. He took a sip of his water then took a pinch of tobacco and placed it in his mouth. He then heard a twig snap.

"Huh?" he said as he glanced to his left. He saw Hinata Hyuuga standing in the clearing.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" He questioned.

"I-um-I" Hinata stuttered.

"Spit it out Hyuuga, I ain't got all day" Koori said.

"Well-you see" She said.

"If you have come to yell at me for what I did at the hot springs a few days ago, I swear to Christ I will kick your ass all the way back to the village gate" Koori said while spitting on the ground.

"N-no that's not it at all" Hinata said.

"Well if you're not here for that, then what the fuck do you want!?" Koori shouted.

"I was wondering if you would train me!" Hinata screamed in a panicked voice.

Koori gave her an annoyed look. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Y-yes" She stuttered.

Koori just looked at her for a few moments.

"Well I gotta say, nobody has ever asked me to train them before. My question to you is, why?" Koori asked.

"W-Well you see, I-I kind of w-want to grow stronger because-" Hinata said but was cut off.

"Just stop right there. Let me take a wild guess. You want to become stronger because you want to impress Naruto isn't that right?" Koori asked.

"I-uh" Hinata stuttered while blushing a deep crimson.

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this one Hyuuga, it's written all over your face. You're blushing six shades of red at the sound of his name" Koori said.

Hinata remained silent for a second.

"Hehehe, alright I'll do it but be for warned, my training ain't gonna be easy. You see I'm gonna be the meanest son of a bitch that you will ever train with. My training regiment is as tough as they come. I pull no punches and I will work you like a dog. Sun up to sun down I tell ya. So you still want to go through with it?" Koori asked.

"Y-Yes" Hinata answered timidly.

"Ok Hyuuga. By this time tomorrow, you will be fifty different kinds of fucked up." Koori said. He then summoned his dragon wings and took off.

I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

No point in trying to create an opening statement, so let's cut the crap and get on with the third chapter.

It was early the next morning and making her way to the training grounds was Hinata Hyuuga. She walked into the clearing and found Koori smoking a cigarette. He turned around to acknowledge her.

"Son of a bitch, I never thought you'd show" he said while putting out his cigarette.

"S-So what a-are we g-going to start with?" Hinata said.

"First of all, we need to do something about that stuttering problem you got. It gets annoying after a while" Koori said.

"I-I'm sorry i-it's just t-that_" Hinata said but was cut off.

"See there you go again. Your problem is that you lack confidence. Well I'm gonna fix that. After your training with me is done, you won't stutter hardly ever, and on that note, let's get down to business" Koori said.

Training was ruthless. They began with taijutsu. Hinata didn't stand a chance. He beat her down and never gave her time to get back up. He kicked her in the head and stomped on her body several times, leaving her bruised and bleeding but Koori healed her when he thought it was necessary. Koori then tried to teach her some ice jutsus. Key word was try. Either she didn't put enough chakra into the jutsu, or she put too much and froze her entire arm. Koori along with Hinata were getting frustrated.

"NO! NO! NO! That is not how you do it!" Koori shouted at her. She was on the verge of tears because of her many failed attempts.

"Hyuuga, we are gonna stay here until you get this jutsu right. You will encase your fists in ice even if it takes all night. Tell you what, if you do manage to get it right before Jesus comes back, I'll take you to Ichiraku and buy you dinner, sound like a plan?" Koori said.

She nodded and then went back to work. After a few more attempts, she finally managed to encase her fists with ice.

"Jesus Lord Almight! It's a fuckin' miracle! Guess I better make good on my promise huh?" Koori said.

They both went to Ichiraku and sat down. Hinata decided that she wanted a small bowl but Koori wasn't too pleased.

"What are you on a diet? You survived your first day of training with me. This calls for a celebration. I'm buying you the biggest bowl they got here. Now don't expect this too often. This is kind of a one-time deal." Koori explained.

After they ordered, Sakura entered the shop and sat down next to Hinata.

"Fancy meeting you guys here" Sakura said.

"I could say the same thing" Koori said.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We-uh-" Hinata stumbled.

"Hinata is celebrating her first day of training with me. She got through it okay so I'm buying here ramen." Koori explained.

"Oh. So Hinata has he tried to cop a feel yet?" Sakura said.

"Excuse me?" Koori said in an annoyed tone.

"Well since the bath house incident, I figured that you would be trying to feel up all the girls in the village, since you are a pervert after all" Sakura said.

"Are you trying to be funny Haruno? Because you're gonna look pretty funny trying to eat corn on the cob with no fucking teeth!" Koori yelled.

"What did you say to me!?" Sakura screamed.

"Did I stutter bitch?" Koori said.

Sakura got up and was about to punch him but Koori just turned around and glared at her.

"Go right ahead and bring that weak shit because you know that I can pummel you. I'm the Grim Reaper motherfucker!" Koori screamed.

Sakura just stood there. She knew that he was right. She just backed away.

"That's right, sit your ass down and eat your meal before I come over there and slam your face into the counter." Koori said.

After they ate Koori decided to walk Hinata home. She looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Hyuuga?" Koori asked.

"W-Why did you do that?" Hinata asked.

"Do what? Oh back at the ramen shop. I did that because she pissed me off" Koori said.

"B-But-" Hinata said.

"Look Hyuuga, you may stand there and take whatever comes your way but I on the other hand don't take anyone's shit. I don't care if they are just an average citizen or the God-damn Hokage, if you piss me off, I'm gonna let you know and then I'll kick your ass" Koori said.

Hinata just remained silent. They continued to walk to the Hyuuga Manor. They arrived and then they said goodbye.

"Same time tomorrow Hyuuga. Don't be late" Koori said.

"R-Right" Hinata said.

Well that's the third chapter. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So I'm glad that at least some people are liking my story. Well here's the next chapter.

Days went by and Hinata and Koori were training even harder. Hinata was getting good at learning his techniques. She had now learned the ice rain jutsu. It's where ice spikes rain down from the sky. Koori was impressed to say the least.

"Well Hyuuga you've got those moves down pat. I think it's time for a break wouldn't you say?" Koori said as he sat down.

Hinata nodded and sat down as well. She then noticed that Koori was taking a pinch from his chewing tobacco.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked.

"What?" Koori said right back.

"Um why do you do that?" Hinata asked.

"Because I like it and it gives you a nicotine rush" Koori said.

"Doesn't it taste bad?" Hinata asked.

"Actually this type of chew tastes pretty damn good. You see there are many different kinds of chewing tobacco. This kind that I'm chewing tastes like mint but different dips have different flavors. Some people like to chew straight black. That means there's no flavor added. I chew that on an occasion but I like flavor most of the time. Why do you ask?" Koori explains.

"Well, I uh-" Hinata couldn't get her words out.

"Wait a minute? Are you saying you want to try some chewing tobacco?" Koori asked.

Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"Oh my God! Shy Hinata Hyuuga wants to try some of my chewing tobaccer" Koori said with a southern drawl.

Hinata just looked down at the ground.

"Well Hyuuga let me tell you this. The first dip will knock you straight on your ass. Also since I have Onimaru inside of me he heals me but you can't do that. You might get addicted to it. I can't tell you all the horror stories I've heard where people get mouth and throat cancer and are missing most if not all of their jaws because of this stuff. Now Hyugga, you still wanna try it?" Koori asked.

Hinata again nodded her head yes.

"Okay Hyuuga, come here" Koori said while offering her his can of chew.

Hinata slowly took a pinch out from the can and placed it into her mouth. She began to feel dizzy and started to fall down. Koori was there to catch her and put her on the ground slowly.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga! You gotta spit it out Hyuuga!" Koori shouted almost in a panicked voice.

Hinata did what she was told and spit the chew out on the ground. Koori just looked at her.

"I told you it would put you on your ass" Koori told her.

"How can you handle that? That tasted awful!" Hinata shouted.

"Because I've been chewing tobaccy for a long time and plus I'm a badass" Koori explained.

"One thing's for sure, I'm never doing that again" Hinata said.

"Atta girl!" Koori said while giving her a hug.

After training was done for the day Koori went home. He was thinking about today's events.

'You know, Hinata is really getting the hang of my ice jutsus. Another thing is that she's stopped stuttering for the most part. I've never noticed before but she is kinda cute, if not hot. Wait a minute! Where the fuck did that come from?! Why am I thinking like this? Koori, she's not into you she has her sites for Naruto and that's it! Besides, even if she didn't like Naruto, she would never like a guy like you.' Koori thought to himself.

"Um Koori-San?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Hyuuga?" Koori answered.

"Have you ever, you know uh" Hinata stumbled.

"Get the shit outta your mouth Hyuuga I ain't got all day" Koori said.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Hinata asked.

Koori looked at her and burst into laughter.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Hyuuga, take one good look at me and look at the way I act. Do I look like good boyfriend material to you? Listen I drink, I smoke, I chew tobacco, I gamble, the list goes on and on. No woman in their right mind would have me as their boyfriend. Plus not to mention I'm an all around asshole. So no Hyuuga I've never had a girlfriend." Koori said.

'I don't think that of you at all Koori-San' Hinata thought to herself.

Later that night, Koori was having the weirdest but most pleasant dream he has had in a long while. It was like seeing into the future. He was in his mid-twenties with a beautiful house. He also noticed that he had two kids. A boy that looked like him but with pale white eyes and a girl that looked exactly like Hinata only she had his ice blue eyes. He then saw Hinata and she looked like an angel sent down from Heaven. Like she was God's gift to him.

Koori woke up in a cold sweat. He ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

"What the Hell was that? I can't stop thinking about her! How did this happen? I've never felt like this about a woman before. This strange warm feeling. Oh my God, I'm in love with her. No! I won't allow this. I'm supposed to die old and alone. That was my plan and by God I'm sticking to it.' Koori thought. Koori went back to bed and had trouble sleeping through the rest of the night.

Uh oh. Koori is having a conflict with himself. Looks like our favorite ice ninja is in love! Will he confess to her? Find out next time on What Are The Odds.


	5. Chapter 5

Well since I'm taking one of my rare brakes from Street Fighter IV, I suppose that I should write the next chapter of What Are the Odds. BTW, if any of you know how to unlock Gouken, Seth and Akuma, please contact me because I need help. I've beaten Arcade Mode with all of the characters and I'm stuck. Anyway on with the story.

Koori had a rough night to say the least. He couldn't get back to sleep after that dream he had of Hinata. One thing was for sure, he could not tell Hinata how he truly felt. After he had breakfast, he had a cigarette. He consumed it in little more that a minute. He was just so shaken from the night before. Deciding that he was going to need more cigarettes than usual, he packed a little extra for the day.

"It's gonna be a three pack day" Koori said to himself.

He got to the training grounds to find Hinata already there.

"Koori-San" Hinata said.

"Hey Hyuuga" Koori said with a half-hearted wave.

"What's wrong? You look terrible" Hinata said.

"I couldn't sleep last night" He said.

"Will you be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Don't mind me. I'm fine" Koori reassured.

The day went on and Koori was taking it pretty easy on Hinata. It was time for the lunch break so Koori decided to go to the local bar. He sat on his bar stool and ate, drank, and of course, smoked. His friend Shikamaru came in and took a seat right next to him.

"Hey Koori. Damn man you really smoke that many cigarettes?" He asked Koori eyeing the ash tray nearly full of cigarette butts.

"Yeah, I don't normally smoke this much in one day though" Koori said back.

"Something on your mind I take it? Maybe something to do with Hinata?" Shikamaru hinted.

"What? No!" Koori said while blushing a deep red.

"Yes it is. Look at you. You're blushing six shades of red at the sound of her name" Shikamaru said.

"That's the alcohol" Koori lied.

"Koori, I know you and it takes more than a few shots of sake to get you drunk" Shikamaru said.

"Hmph" Koori said.

"Koori admit it. You are in love" Shikamaru said.

"Ok! I admit it. I love Hinata Hyuuga. Are you happy now!?" Koori shouted.

Shikamaru smiled. "Very" he said.

"Jesus Christ" Koori whispered.

"Now then, when are you gonna tell her this?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Are you kidding me? Never!" Koori said.

"You gotta tell her sometime Koori" Shikamaru said.

"No I don't" Koori retorted.

"It's gonna eat you up inside if you don't man" Shikamaru said.

"Whatever dude. Listen I gotta get back to training her so excuse me" Koori said while getting up and paying for his meal.

"Tell her Takakura" Shikamaru said.

"Mind your own business Nara" Koori said.

By the end of the day, Hinata had learned the final technique from Koori. He was really proud of her and he knew that she would impress Naruto with these jutsus.

"Great job Hyuuga. You've learned them all. I guess you don't need me anymore" Koori said.

"Thank you Koori-San. I'll find a way to repay you someday." Hinata said.

"No need Hinata. Now get outta here" Koori said with a smile.

Hinata began to leaven but Koori stopped her.

"Hey Hinata." Koori said.

"Yes Koori-San?" she questioned.

"Uh- Never mind go on" Koori said and then turned around.

After Hinata left Koori heard a demonic voice coming from Onimaru.

"**Child, you missed your chance" **Onimaru said.

"What do you mean Onimaru?" Koori asked.

"**You just let the perfect mate go by and you didn't say a word" **Onimaru said.

"She doesn't like me like that Onimaru. She has eyes for Naruto" Koori said.

"**That was your chance of happiness child do you really want to be lonely for the rest of your life?" **Onimaru asked.

"Not really but I can't have her" Koori said.

"**Don't say that child, you might have her sooner than you think"** Onimaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Koori said but he heard no reply.

He paid Onimaru no mind and went back to training.

Hinata was walking through the village trying to find Naruto. After about fifteen minutes of searching she found a sight that crushed her. She found Naruto and Sakura making out on a park bench. Her eyes welled up with tears. She ran back into the forest crying.

Koori was just finishing up when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Hinata crying and running towards him. She ran right into his arms as she proceeded to cry on his shoulder.

"Hyuuga! What happened?" Koori said.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she continued to cry.

"What did that bastard do!? You want me to go beat the shit outta him for ya?" Koori asked.

"N-No." Hinata whispered.

"Alright Hyuuga. Don't worry I'm here for ya. Take as long as you need" Koori said to her.

After about ten minutes later Hinata finally calmed down. Koori decided that it was either now or never.

"Listen Hinata. There's something I gotta tell ya. You see ever since you started training you, I began to take a liking to you. At first it was nothing but then it progressed into something else. Now I know that I'm not the most pleasant person to be around but what I'm trying to say is… I love you Hinata Hyuuga. I just can't stop thinking about you. And I would love nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend. That is if you want me to be your boyfriend." Koori said as he looked at the ground ashamed of what he had said.

"Koori-Kun" Hinata whispered.

"Yes Hinata-Chmmph!" Koori couldn't finish because he felt Hinata's lips on his. He couldn't believe this. She was kissing him!

After a minute had passed they finally separated.

"Koori-Kun, I had no idea you felt that way about me! I love you too. At first I didn't know what it was but now I know. It's real love. Not a silly crush that I had on Naruto. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Hinata said.

They stayed there for a good two hours just watching the stars. When it was finally time to go home, Koori walked her to her house and she gave him a kiss goodnight.

Koori walked home with a big smile on his face. Only one thought was on his mind.

'WOOHOO!' Koori shouted in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn! If you haven't read chapter 437 yet, then don't read any further. I'm pretty sure Hinata is dead thanks to Pein. But the funny thing is I don't know how to feel about it. I mean I'm sure NaruSaku will happen now that Hinata is out of the picture but seriously, I don't want her to die. I was just starting to warm up to her. Oh well, on with the chapter.

It's been two weeks since Koori and Hinata became a couple. They went on several dates and even did the things young couples do. Held hands, kissed in public, heck Hinata even lays her head on his shoulder and Koori absolutely loves it! One day Koori invited her over to his place. She happily excepted. Koori lived in a small two bedroom house on the outskirts of town. He led her into the living room where it was a bit of a mess.

"I'm sorry that it's a mess but I'm kind of a pig if you couldn't tell already" Koori said.

"It's alright Koori-Kun and you are not a pig. You need to stop talking bad about yourself" Hinata said.

"I should but that's why I got you babe" Koori said while giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Hinata blushed and kissed back. Hinata then noticed that there were several instruments lying around the house. Ranging from clarinet, to trombone, to even the grand piano in the living room.

"Koori-Kun, you can play all of these? Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked.

"Well for one you never asked and yes I can play all of these instruments. You see music has always been on of my passions." Koori said.

"How do you have time to play learn and play them all?" Hinata asked.

"Very good question. I summon some shadow clones, tell them to look up everything they can about the instrument and tell them to master it, then all that information is sent back to me. It's sort of the cheaters way of learning instruments." Koori said with a laugh.

"Can I hear you play something?" She asked.

"Well, okay. I wrote this song ever since we first started training together. It took a while but now I'm gonna play it for you. Hope you enjoy it" Koori said while summoning an acoustic guitar.

"This song is called Forever And Ever Amen" Koori said as he began to play a rhythm on the guitar.

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now_

_This love that I feel for you always will be._

_Your not just time that I'm killing_

_I'm no longer one of those guys_

_As sure as I live this love that I give_

_Is gonna be yours until the day that I die, oh baby._

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_I'll be happy to tell you again._

_I'm gonna love you, forever and ever,_

_Forever and ever, amen._

_They say that time takes it's toll on the body_

_Makes the young girls dark hair turn gray_

_But honey, I dont care, I ain't in love with your hair_

_And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway._

_They say time can play tricks on a memory_

_Make people forget things they knew_

_But it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me_

_I've already forgotten every woman but you, oh darlin'._

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_Just listen to how this song ends,_

_I'm gonna love you, forever and ever,_

_Forever and ever, amen._

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever,_

_Forever and ever, forever and ever, amen..._

Hinata just clapped and ran up to Koori and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"That was beautiful Koori-Kun! I loved it." Hinata said.

"You liked it huh?" Koori asked.

"You bet. You gotta sing some more" Hinata said.

"For you babe I'll sing whatever and whenever you want" Koori said with a smile.

So anyway that's the latest chapter. The song is called "Forever and Ever Amen" By Randy Travis which I do not own so please don't sue. I know I put a lot of songs in my fics but I like doing that. Please Read and Review.


End file.
